Ray Falec (Wraith Series)
"I've been a ghost long before you've been Danny, even before I got my powers. 75% Percent of me isn't even human and 15% percent of me is. In fact, as I'm concerned most of me is already dead. Most of my humanity is gone. so therefore, I'm mostly nothing more than ... A monster." - Rick to Danny. Richard "Rick" Kale Mercer '''also known as '''Rick Spectre is the main protagonist and anti-hero of Spectre, the second series in the Danny Phantom universe. Appearance Rick often dresses in punkish clothing (etc, a black jacket with pushed up sleeves, bracelets, a black and red shirt, ear rings and dark blue jeans). His facial match Danny's, but has long neck lenth black brushed down bangy hair with a green streak, and has dark green eyes. While in ghost form Rick has snow white hair like Danny (but his streak still retains it's green color), has blood red eyes, pale white skin, wears a black, white and green body armor like suit (since he's a cyborg) and has a black skull like jaw. Personality In contrast with Danny's old shy, naive and clumsy personaility, Rick is a rebellious, troubled, cynical, cold, overly aggressive and somewhat nihilistic loner. While Danny fights to protect the people he cares about, Rick wishes to use his powers to make his life "a little more easier". Also unlike Danny, Rick prefers to work alone, firmly believing help will slow him down and has no friends, infact the only things closest to a friend are his stepbrothers and his liaison Dwayne. Also while Danny used to be desperate about being popular and getting a girlfriend, Rick holds no such desire and dosen't care what people think of him. Despite this, Rick is not heartless and amoral as he cares about his stepbrothers and people who are unfortunate. He is also extremely intelligent, despite serving time in juive. Powers Rick powers used to that of a regular ghost, but were modified when he was kidnapped by Umbrus as a child. For example, his eco energy is violet and had gained powers that differed from other ghosts, half-ghosts in particular. Despite Rick's unnaturally improved abilities, his power still can't match up with Danny's, due to the Phantom's experience with his ghost powers. His Duplication ability has also been reduced as he can only have one replica of himself appear. Despite this disavantage, the replica is self-aware and intelligent unlike Vlad and Danny's duplicates. *Invisibility *Intangibility *Flight *Overshadowing *Ghost Ray (Violet) *Duplication *Paronamal Strength, Speed, Agility, Dexterity and Durability *Generation of Spectral Fists and Arms *Sonar Sense Relationships 'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' Despite Rick's argessive obession to beat Danny, he holds nothing personal against the ghost boy, simply acknowledging as just someone in the way rather than an enemy. While Danny wishes to understand his motives. Though Rick has powers that Danny almost can't comprehend with, the Phantom is still alot more powerful than Rick and has always beaten him single handily. After season 1, thier relationship turned from a rivalary to a mentor-student/brotherly relationship. 'Joseph Mercer' Rick was the stepson of a powerful crime lord. Joseph he often uses his powers to assist him in commiting his criminal activities. Rick on the other hand hates his father, but does what he's told for the sake of his brother. Joseph felt guilt for putting his son threw his criminal empire, as a result he decided to turn himself in. 'Cody Mercer' Rick cares for Cody more than anything. Aside from Danny, Sam, Tucker, his sister, Jazz Valerie and his father, Cody is the only one who know's Rick's identity. 'Rick Mercer Duplicate' Unlike Vlad and Danny's duplicates, Rick can only create one copy of himself. Also unlike Vlad and Danny, the duplicate is self-aware. The Duplicate's personality is the same as Rick, but a alot more friendlier and sociable. The copy gets along well with the orginal. 'Volare' Volare is the one that killed Rick's mother. Volare is also one of Rick's greatest enemies 'Umbrus' Rick's greatest enemy. Umrus is the one responsible for the death of his mother. He was also directly responsible for the modification of Rick's powers when he kidnapped him as a child. 'Danielle "Dani" Phantom' Much like Dani is a little sister to Danny, Rick holds a brother-stister relationship with Danielle. 'Jack Fenton' Rick thinks Jack is a joke and a phoney. While Jack views his ghost self the same way he used to view Danny's. Though durring season 2, Rick started to see Jack's postive characteristics and later view him as the father he never had. 'Maddie Fenton' Durring season 2 Rick views Maddie as a mother figure. 'Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasimus' The one who made into a cyborg as well as the one who gave him his powers. Rick hated Vlad, due to the public knowing that he was the ghost that tried to kill Jack Fenton. 'Logan Mercer/Phantasam' Logan is Rick's stepbrother. Though not hostile to eachother, Logan is jealous of Rick because of his ghost powers, cybernetic enhancements and his father's favoritism twords him. Like Rick Logan wishes to defeat Danny Phantom, but his motives greatly differ from Rick's as he wants to prove himself to his father. In some ways he's like a male version of Jazz though he's more mature. He later became the monstrous Half-Ghost Phantasam. (More to come) Trivia *Rick is clearly inspired by sequel protagonists of franchises, such as Nero from Devil May Cry 4 ,Jin Kazama from the Tekken series,The Daniel Ketch version of Ghost Rider, and James Heller from Prototype 2 as they both fought the orginal hero at one point and have similiar abilities that differ in many ways. *Rick's origin is similar to Wolverine's origin in the X-Men comics as they were both experimented in a lab and had powers modified. Except this happened when Rick was a child and Wolverine was still an adult. *Rick's ghost glow is purple. *Rick inherited his father's temper, cynical attitude and anti-social behavior. *He has a violet ghost glow. *Rick's Sonar Sense is a non-cryokinesis improved version of Ghost Sense. While ghost sense alerts a ghost to the presence of other ghosts nearby by a wisp of blue mist that came out of his/her mouth, Sonar sense detects all ghosts in the area by feeling a sonar pulse. *Rick's last name is named after Alex Mercer, the main protagonist of the first game in the Prototype series. *His outfit bears the colors of the series's protagonist Danny Phantom and antagonist, his father Vlad Plasmius. *Considered to be the anti-hero counterpart of Danny Phantom. *Orginally the design for his ghost form had Danny's colors, this was changed in favor of mixing those colors with the colors of Vlad's ghost form. This was done as a way to be creative and to differ him from Danny. *The cyborg design was inspired by Raiden's design from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Half-Ghosts